Foxy meets Springy
by Shadetheshadowwolf
Summary: I don't know what to put for the summary so...I really don't know
1. chapter 1

Author note: _Howls its going everyone Shadow here to bring you a story well actually this is my first fan fiction I'm writing so I hope you enjoy ;3_

 **~Information~**

Foxy; Age: 17 Height: 6"9' Clothing: has dark red hair, a worn out red suit with a tie, and hook and eye patch, fox ears and tail, and has an briten accent.

Springy( _is a girl_ ); Age: 16 Height: 6"4' Clothing: Has blonde hair, a sunny yellow dress, plays the guitar, rabbit ears and tail, a lime green bow tie, and has a southern accent.

 **~Story** _(part 1)_

Foxy was in his room playing on his computer when he got a text from his gaming friend "y3llow-bunny", so they texted each other for awhile.

 **~Three Hours Later~**

"Y3llow-bunny" had texted Foxy that they had school in the morning and had to go to sleep, so did Foxy then they went off to sleep. But what they didn't know is that they are about to meet in real-life in school.

 **~Story** _(part 2)_

 _~At School~_

 _Springy was running to class to not be late but had accidentally ran into Foxy._

Foxy: Uh...?

Springy: I'm so sorry 'bout that...

Foxy: Tis' be fine...

Springy: Well I'm Springy the rabbit, nice to meet you

Foxy: I be Foxy...Foxy thy fox

Springy: Well I have to get going...see ya 'round *runs off to class*

Foxy sits there for about three minutes before heading to the class Springy went into since he was ordered by the principle to show around a new student.

Mr. Gold: Well, mornin' Mr. Fox.

Foxy: Morning Mr. Gold, well I be her' to be show thy new matey 'round her'.

Mr. Gold: Ah, yes *looks through the student list* Mrs. Rabbit, Mr. Fox will show you around after class.

Springy: Ok, sir.

Foxy: " _in mind: Tis' be her again_."

 **~After Class~**

Foxy: Hm...well I be show ye thy school...

Springy: Huh? Sorry mister but I can't understand y'all with that accent of yours there

Foxy: Aye, I be sorry that ye can't understand me accent...

Springy: It's fine...

Foxy: Well...I be a bit hungry, so care to join me fer lunch?

Springy: Ok...

Foxy and Springy walks to the lunchroom a bit awkward since everyone was staring at them.

Foxy: Well, tis' be a bit awkward...

Springy: Yeah...

 **~Time skip to after school~**

Foxy: Uh...lass, do ye want to come to my place since it be thy weekend?

Springy: Sure...

Foxy and Springy walk to Foxy's house for the weekend.

Foxy: *opens the door and let Springy in first*

Springy: Y'all quite the gentleman

Foxy: Thank ye

Springy: *looks around* Y'all really like the color red.

Foxy: Heh, Well originally the color was a deep yellow but I had tis' change to red.

Springy: I see...

Foxy: So...Where do ye want to sleep at?

Springy: Hm? Would it be fine if I slept in your room? *blushes slightly*

Foxy: Sure, I be sleeping on thy couch...

Springy: Um...Can't you sleep with me in your room?

Foxy: What? A-are ye sure? *is beet red*

Springy: Well...I do get nightmares...

Foxy: I guess we can sleep in my room...

 **~Time Skip** _(In Foxy's Room)_

Foxy: *lays on the floor in a foldable bed* Night, Springy.

Springy: *lays in Foxy's bed* Night, Foxy.

 _Springy and Foxy fall asleep then Springy gets a nightmare and rolls off the bed then lands on Foxy causing them to wake up._

Foxy: Ow...Springy, a-are ye o-ok? *is blushing*

Springy: I-I think so...

Foxy: I'll help ye back in bed. *gets up and helps Springy into bed*

Springy: Foxy, I-I...

Cliffhanger **\--**

 ** _I have to put this here or I'll be continuing this story too much_**

 _Shadow the wolf: Out Of Order_


	2. chapter 2

Author note: _Howls its going everyone Shadow here to bring you a story well actually this is my first fan fiction I'm writing so I hope you enjoy ;3_

 **~Information~**

Foxy; Age: 17 Height: 6"9' Clothing: has dark red hair, a worn out red suit with a tie, and hook and eye patch, fox ears and tail, and has an briten accent.

Springy( _is a girl_ ); Age: 16 Height: 6"4' Clothing: Has blonde hair, a sunny yellow dress, plays the guitar, rabbit ears and tail, a lime green bow tie, and has a southern accent.

 **~Story** _(part 1)_

Foxy was in his room playing on his computer when he got a text from his gaming friend "y3llow-bunny", so they texted each other for awhile.

 **~Three Hours Later~**

"Y3llow-bunny" had texted Foxy that they had school in the morning and had to go to sleep, so did Foxy then they went off to sleep. But what they didn't know is that they are about to meet in real-life in school.

 **~Story** _(part 2)_

 _~At School~_

 _Springy was running to class to not be late but had accidentally ran into Foxy._

Foxy: Uh...?

Springy: I'm so sorry 'bout that...

Foxy: Tis' be fine...

Springy: Well I'm Springy the rabbit, nice to meet you

Foxy: I be Foxy...Foxy thy fox

Springy: Well I have to get going...see ya 'round *runs off to class*

Foxy sits there for about three minutes before heading to the class Springy went into since he was ordered by the principle to show around a new student.

Mr. Gold: Well, mornin' Mr. Fox.

Foxy: Morning Mr. Gold, well I be her' to be show thy new matey 'round her'.

Mr. Gold: Ah, yes *looks through the student list* Mrs. Rabbit, Mr. Fox will show you around after class.

Springy: Ok, sir.

Foxy: " _in mind: Tis' be her again_."

 **~After Class~**

Foxy: Hm...well I be show ye thy school...

Springy: Huh? Sorry mister but I can't understand y'all with that accent of yours there

Foxy: Aye, I be sorry that ye can't understand me accent...

Springy: It's fine...

Foxy: Well...I be a bit hungry, so care to join me fer lunch?

Springy: Ok...

Foxy and Springy walks to the lunchroom a bit awkward since everyone was staring at them.

Foxy: Well, tis' be a bit awkward...

Springy: Yeah...

 **~Time skip to after school~**

Foxy: Uh...lass, do ye want to come to my place since it be thy weekend?

Springy: Sure...

Foxy and Springy walk to Foxy's house for the weekend.

Foxy: *opens the door and let Springy in first*

Springy: Y'all quite the gentleman

Foxy: Thank ye

Springy: *looks around* Y'all really like the color red.

Foxy: Heh, Well originally the color was a deep yellow but I had tis' change to red.

Springy: I see...

Foxy: So...Where do ye want to sleep at?

Springy: Hm? Would it be fine if I slept in your room? *blushes slightly*

Foxy: Sure, I be sleeping on thy couch...

Springy: Um...Can't you sleep with me in your room?

Foxy: What? A-are ye sure? *is beet red*

Springy: Well...I do get nightmares...

Foxy: I guess we can sleep in my room...

 **~Time Skip** _(In Foxy's Room)_

Foxy: *lays on the floor in a foldable bed* Night, Springy.

Springy: *lays in Foxy's bed* Night, Foxy.

 _Springy and Foxy fall asleep then Springy gets a nightmare and rolls off the bed then lands on Foxy causing them to wake up._

Foxy: Ow...Springy, a-are ye o-ok? *is blushing*

Springy: I-I think so...

Foxy: I'll help ye back in bed. *gets up and helps Springy into bed*

Springy: Foxy, I-I...

Cliffhanger **\--**

 ** _I have to put this here or I'll be continuing this story too much_**

 _Shadow the wolf: Out Of Order_


End file.
